Terry Tenny
Terry Tenny is one of the main protagonists of'' The New Romantics.'' "The Instant Romantic" 'Description' Ever since the 8th grade, Terry has been sexually active & is known for his quick make-up/break-up relationships. He tends to flaunt his good looks with confidence & believes himself to be physically attractive towards all women (even guys in some cases.) Terry & Mark have known each other since the age of 3. Within their group of friends, they've known each other the longest. Terry is also known for having a heart of gold but you'll barely notice it due to his perverted ways. 'Physical Appearance' Terry is shown to be a tall, lean & very muscular caucasian/british man. He sports an all bright green outfit while his eyes, shoes & hair are dark green. SEASON 2: Terry now sports a dark green long sleeve muscle shirt beneath a bright green open jacket. His hair is now slightly longer. As of Season 2 Pt.2, he now sports an all green outfit complete with a sleeveless shirt, pants & sandals. In Series 2, Terry now sports a darker shade of green in his outfit complete with a short sleeve shirt, pants, belt & wristband. 'Personality' Terry is a nice guy but is also perverted & very flirtatious towards those he finds attractive. He's also shown to be bitter when around Melody Grey due to their previous relationship as lovers years ago. Terry isn't a fan of long-term relationships due to a few of them breaking his heart in the past. He's also one of the smartest in the group, second to Chad Newton. 'Synopsis' #'First Kiss/First Love' #'Exes/Rivals' #'Sex/Virginity' #'Good Dates/Bad Dates' #'Attention Whores/Confidence' #'Hangovers/The Morning After' #'Love Triangles/Romantic Tension' #'Make-Ups/Break-Ups' #'Just Friends/More Than Just Friends' #'Brand New Me/Brand New Relationships' #'Former Flames/New Flames' #'I Love You/I Love You Not' #'Commitment/Loyalty' #'Promises/Betrayal' #'Trying Again/Jealousy' #'Never Letting Go/Just A Kiss' #'Tying The Knot/Rekindling The Flame' #'Breaking Free/Moving On' #'Begin Again/Start of Something New' SERIES 2 *'Terry is set to appear as a cameo' 'Trivia' *'Terry's character is an amalgamation of ''Schmidt ''from the comedy series, ''New Girl & Barney Stinson from How I Met Your Mother.' *'Terry has admitted that he's open to the idea of having sex with a guy despite claiming to be straight. To him, there's no difference who he has sex with as long as said person is interested.' *'It's not stated on the show, but Terry was Mark's first crush long ago when the latter had just come out of the closet. This fact was later revealed in Episode 2.' *'Terry is the first character on the show (during the pilot) to blatantly break the 4th wall when mentioning how Chad made him look like he wasn't the only mean person on the show.' 'Images' ' Terry Tenny Official Profile Pic.jpg|'Season 1 Design' Terry Tenny S2 Profile Pic.jpg|'Season 2 (PART 1) Design' Terry Profile Pic (Season 2 Pt.2 Design).jpg|'Season 2 (PART 2) Design' Terry Tenny Profile Pic - TNR Series 2.jpg|'Series 2 Design' ''' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males